All In
by Reese1
Summary: A game of strip poker between Naruto and Tsunade leads to a series of events that changes the ninja world.
1. All In

It had all started with an innocent kiss. One kiss, planted by Tsunade on Naruto's forehead, years ago. He could still remember the warmth and softness of her lips touching his skin. For a moment, Naruto had wished he could feel her lips on his own. He remembered opening his eyes and inadvertently seeing her cleavage as she leaned forward to kiss him. Since that day, during his quiet moments, he had wanted more. He began fantasizing about her. He even started having wet dreams about her, which would cause him to wake up in frustration. To relieve his frustration, he started to touch himself while thinking about the woman of his dreams.

One hot July afternoon, Naruto wandered alone into a forested area just outside of Konoha. There was something that he needed to do. It was a frequent ritual for him. He looked around to make sure that no one was following him before kneeling down next to some bushes. Naruto took out a photo of the Hokage, Tsunade. Every time he laid eyes on her, he could not help but feel his eyes drawn to her breasts. They were just enormous, inviting him to stare at them. The picture showed off Tsunade's ample chest, the swell of her breasts, and the fullness of them. Her robes just covered enough of her to keep her decent. If he used his imagination, he could just barely make out the very outer edge of one of her nipples, covered by the robe. A faint outline of pink against her ivory skin. He liked her face too. He knew that she was older, in her fifties, but he couldn't help himself; she was so hot. Her smooth skin, her eyes, and her lips drew him in.

Naruto couldn't contain himself much longer. Kneeling on the grass, he unzipped his pants and pulled it down. He was so horny. Slowly, he began stroking his own member, moving his hand up and down the shaft, while he stared at the photo of Tsunade and imagined her naked. He was rewarded by a tingling sensation that traveled up and down with each stroke.

He closed his eyes and started working up his fantasies involving a certain busty hokage.

"Oh, Tsunade," he moaned. "I want you."

He was only a few minutes into it, when he heard a voice behind him that made him freeze.

"What have we got here?"

Damn, he thought. It was Tsunade, standing right behind him! He was so worked up touching himself, he hadn't even noticed her approach! He couldn't believe he had gotten so careless. He felt his libido shut down immediately, to be replaced by a sense of fear and shame. He dared not turn around.

To his surprise, Tsunade reached from behind, over his shoulder, to take hold of Naruto's member.

"My, my" she said, "you're such a naughty shinobi, Naruto. Masturbating to my picture?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Do you always jerk off to me?"

"Yes, I do. At least twice a week. Sometimes more."

"You do! What do you like about me, Naruto, that turns you on so much?"

Naruto was scared. He wasn't sure if she was going to kick his ass or not.

"You're very pretty," he said. "I like your face."

"That's a lie and you know it. You like something else don't you?"

"I like your breasts."

"Yes, men like big boobs, don't they? Do you want my breasts?"

From behind him, Naruto could feel Tsunade's breasts brushing against his back. He imagined all kinds of naughty thoughts about her breasts, what they would look like naked, and what they would taste like in his mouth. He imagined himself slipping his organ between her breasts and sliding them back and forth.

"Yes, I want them."

"How big do you think my breasts are? Take a guess."

Her breasts pressed against his back even more. He could feel the soft tips at the edges, meaning her nipples must be getting hard.

"Uh... I don't know..."

"I wear a DD cup."

Naruto's cock, which had started to get soft, hardened at the sound of that. Tsunade could feel the change in hardness and she gave him a squeeze.

"You like the sound of that, don't you, you horny little man?"

"Yes."

"What would you like to do to my breasts?"

"Touch them."

"Is that all? Would you like to suck them? Suck my nipples?"

"Yes."

"Would you like to fuck my breasts?"

"Yes, very much."

Tsunade instructed him to turn around.

Naruto turned around to face her. They sat facing each other on the grass. His dick was still out, rock hard.

"Imagine this," Tsunade said. "I'm going for an afternoon walk, and I start to hear some soft moaning. Imagine my surprise when I find one of my ninjas jerking off to my picture! I need to punish you."

She gave a wicked smile. Tsunade was enjoying playing with him. She liked the feel of Naruto's cock. It was nice and thick. It had been so long since she had had sex. She started to think about him being inside of her, stretching her out, and it started to make her feel hot and moist.

"Have you ever had sex before, Naruto?"

"No."

"You're a virgin? Why, you poor bastard. You must be dying to get with a woman, aren't you?"

Naruto nodded, shamefaced, and averted his eyes.

"I've got an idea," Tsunade said as she produced a pack of cards.

"Do you like to play cards?" she said.

"Uh, sure."

"Would you like to see me naked?"

"Y-yes."

"Win at strip poker, and I'll show you what I look like naked. Maybe I can even teach you a few things. How to pleasure a woman. Would you like that?"

Naruto swallowed hard as he nodded.

Tsunade could see his cock was rigid hard.

"You can put it back in your pants now," Tsunade said, gesturing to Naruto's package. Naruto hastily zipped up his pants as they sat down to play. Tsunade explained the rules to him. She took notice of the continued erection that was visible beneath Naruto's orange pants.

They sat down for a game of poker. Each player would receive two cards, bet an article of clothing before the flop, then bet another article of clothing after the flop, and, at the end of the hand, the loser would remove the clothes that had been bet. If the player decided to fold, there would be no clothes shed.

It became immediately clear to Naruto that this would be his lucky day. He knew that Tsunade was notoriously awful at gambling, one could even say cursed, and he was relieved to find that today was no different. Over the course of the next few hands, he started to gain the upper hand in terms of clothing, even with just one pair, two pair, or flat out bluffing. She was really bad at reading his bluffs for some reason. With each article of clothing removed, Naruto felt his heart speed up as he watched her slowly strip for him. He could sense that Tsunade was only pretending to be disappointed with each loss at cards; that meant that the truth was, she wanted to lose and make love to him. He could not wait to see her remove her robes and bra. He was so excited he was worried he would make a mess in his own pants. First it was her sandals. Then it was her earrings, followed by her belt, and then by her pants. Soon Tsunade was obliged to remove her robes. Naruto, meanwhile, still had his undershirt, underpants, and his pants. A growing pile of clothes from both Naruto and Tsunade sat on the side.

"Oh, my" Tsunade said in mock distress as she undid her kimono robes, pulling each half open to reveal more and more of her breasts, "What am I going to do?"

Naruto felt a lump form in his throat as he watched her take her robe off, revealing the full shape of her soft, luscious breasts, and her incredible cleavage. Her breasts were so perfectly smooth, pearly white, and round. Her nipples were barely covered and Naruto felt himself staring at her bra, trying to make them out. Tsunade's nipples were covered only by her thin lacy silk bra. The only other article of clothing remaining was her panties.

Naruto looked down and could feel his erection again gathering strength. It was still covered, but it was obvious to the both of them. Tsunade touched her breasts with her hands, massaging them and running her fingers under her bra.

"Are you getting excited, Naruto?" she asked.

"Let's play," he said, his mouth dry and his palms sweating, dealing the next hand.

That hand, Naruto's 2-pair lost to Tsunade's triple Ace, and Naruto was obliged to remove his pants. Tsunade could see Naruto's erection straining against his thin boxers, wanting to come out.

Tsunade decided it was time to go all in. Before the flop, she had a jack and queen, off suit. She decided to play for a straight and bet her bra and panties. Naruto decided to call as well. They flipped the cards one by one. 10 of hearts. 9 of hearts.

The final card - 7 of hearts.

Naruto and Tsunade showed their hands. Tsunade showed her jack of diamonds and queen of spades. She had nothing. Naruto had a straight flush.

"Yes!" Naruto grinned and clenched his fist. He pointed at Tsunade. "Time to take it all off!"

Tsunade grinned in return. Her crotch was soaking wet. By this point she wanted to do him very badly, but it needed to be on her terms. Before Naruto could react, she pounced on him and held him down with her body. Before Naruto could tell what had happened, she had pinned all four of his limbs to the ground, with ropes attached to kunai.

Tsunade stood over Naruto.

"Looks like I lost," she said, "would you like your reward?"

Naruto wasn't sure what to expect. He was afraid she would run away or back down from their deal.

"Yes," he said hesitantly.

Tsunade reached down and cut off Naruto's underpants and undershirt with two quick slices of a knife. She licked her lips as she saw, once again, Naruto's full nakedness revealed.

"Now it's my turn," she said, reaching behind her to unhook her bra straps.

Naruto could not believe what he was about to see. He had long fantasized about Tsunade's body, and now she was about to show him her glorious tits. Tsunade slowly pulled down her bra to reveal her voluptuous DD cup breasts, so round and large, leading up to her large and erect nipples. Naruto felt a tingling sensation in his balls and, against his will, he felt a throbbing in his erect penis. Naruto was so excited, he couldn't take it anymore, and despite his best effort, he lost control of himself.

He thrust his hips upward and felt the fire of his orgasm overcome him, sending his release into the air.

"Oh, no! I'm coming!" he cried as he felt the ejaculation hit, unable to hold it back. The sudden outburst caused Tsunade to step back in surprise. Some of the spray got on her face, and she wiped it away with her hand and licked it, before reaching down to pull off her wet panties.

"You poor man," she said in a teasing voice, "you haven't ever seen a naked woman before, have you? I made you come just by showing you my body?"

She leaned down next to him and took his now-limp cock with her hand.

"Obviously you must be a virgin, just to come like that," she said with a smile. "It's good you did that, though. Now you should be able to last a little longer."

She leaned down further and took him into her mouth.

Naruto arched his back and moaned in surprise as she sucked him, gently at first, then more vigorously, cleaning him thoroughly. Her tongue flicked up and down over him, and then circled repeatedly over his tip.

"Oh, Tsunade, don't stop!"

Within a few minutes, she had gotten him nice and hard again, and she stopped.

"Tsunade..." Naruto pleaded helplessly.

"Can't have you come again too quickly, Naruto."

Naruto strained to move, but his hands and legs were tightly bound with rope, attached to kunai planted in the ground, at four corners. His hard cock was pointed straight up in the air.

Tsunade moved so that she was directly above Naruto's face. He stared upward right into her vagina. Naruto got a close up view of her wet pubic hair, leading right into her thick, pink labia. He could smell the musky smell that came from her vagina.

"I want you to do something for me, Naruto," Tsunade said. "Eat me out."

She planted herself right on his face, and Naruto eagerly began kissing and licking her pussy.

"That's it," Tsunade moaned. "Keep at it. Get your tongue in there. Deeper, yes, deeper!"

Naruto tried as hard as he could to stick his tongue up her pussy. He felt her juices starting to drip down her pussy, along his face He felt the friction from her pubic hair, wet with her own juices and his saliva. He was overwhelmed by the smell and taste of Tsunade; his dick was so hard, he needed a release.

"Don't you dare come, Naruto," she admonished, "you're not allowed to come until you're inside of me."

"Mmm!" Naruto murmured his assent.

Tsunade moved her hand down to her pussy and pointed to a spot near the entrance. She slowly moved her finger over her pubic mound in a circle, demonstrating where her clit was.

"Suck my clit," she said.

Naruto kissed and sucked her clit.

Tsunade moaned ever louder, until she arched her back in pleasure.

"Oh! Ohhhh! That feels so good! I was so close to coming. I need you to finish me off. We need to do it now," she said.

Tsunade repositioned herself above Naruto. Her entrance hovered above his stiff pole.

"I'm so wet," she said. "I can't wait to have you inside of me."

Gradually, she lowered herself until she had completely enveloped him.

Naruto gasped as he felt her tight core wrapped around him. It was even more amazing than he had ever pictured in his hottest fantasies.

"Ooh," Tsunade moaned as Naruto filled her, "you're so hard. Do you like this feeling? How does it feel?"

"Oh! It feels so hot and wet! It feels so good! Your pussy feels so good, Tsunade!"

Naruto was still pinned to the ground. He strained against the bonds that held his hands and feet. He was helpless with Tsunade on top of him, grinding her hips against his, moving her pussy rapidly up and down, back and forth, over his cock. With each thrust, Naruto could feel Tsunade's vaginal walls contracting against him in return, sucking him deeper inside of her. He had a spectacular view of her breasts, bouncing up and down, as she moved. Her neck was arched backward as she screamed in pleasure and tossed her hair back and forth.

"Oh Naruto," she yelled, "It's been so long since I've had a man. I can't believe how good it feels. Fuck me harder!"

"Tsunade," he moaned, "I want to get on top, but... I can't move."

"I want to see you break those bonds right now, Naruto. You need to go into fucking beast mode in order to get me to come."

"Uh!" Naruto strained as he tried to move his arms and legs, while maintaining a steady thrusting.

Naruto desperately wanted to be on top and take control. He tried with all his might to break free of his bonds. All he could do was thrust his hips up and down to the rhythm of their intercourse. Finally he realized he needed some help from his "friend" Nine-Tails.

He began an internal conversation with Nine-Tails while still having sex with Tsunade.

Nine-Tails leered at Naruto from behind his cage bars.

"Damn, son," he rumbled with casual indifference, "you are one horny bastard, aren't you?"

"Hell yeah," Naruto replied. "I need your strength Nine-Tails."

"Why should I help you? I'm not into human women anyway. Although I do admit for a human, Tsunade has some monster tits."

"Fuck you," Naruto said breathlessly. "Can't you see I'm having some incredible hot fucking sex right now? I've never had sex before. I feel like I'm going to fucking explode! I need to take this to the next level. If you lend me some chakra right now, I'll be able to break free of these ropes and I can fuck the shit out of her. I swear, dude, if you do this for me, we will be buds for life. I mean, seriously, if we meet some hot foxy bitch you wanna do it doggy style or fuck up the ass, then shit, dawg, I'll be happy to help make it happen."

"Ha!" Nine-Tails laughed with delight. "You sound so pitiful and desperate right now, I'll do this for you. But just this once. You take care of your own sex life from now on."

"Thanks Nine-Tails. You're the shit!"

"You can stop kissing my ass now, you moron." Nine-Tails said in parting.

A surge of chakra filled Naruto's body, and Tsunade's eyes widened as Naruto finally broke free of his ties. He pulled his hands free first, tearing through the ropes that were attached to the kunai, anchored in the ground, and his feet were soon freed right afterward. All of this happened while his erect penis remained entrenched inside of her vagina.

"Oh, my," Tsunade said as she looked down at Naruto, licking her lips in excitement. "What are you going to do to me now?"

Naruto grabbed hold of Tsunade's shoulders and, turning, laid her on the ground, so that now their positions were reversed and he was now on top. He looked down at his lover and saw her chest heaving, her breasts glistening with sweat, and her nipples hard and firm. His dick remained deep inside of her, and he felt her pussy walls tightening on him. Overcome with desire, Naruto reached down with his hands and took hold of her wondrously large breasts. He kneaded her tit flesh and massaged her breasts in a circular motion, working his way to her perfectly formed nipples. Tsunade's areolae were quite large, almost 2 inches wide, her nipples were fully erect. Naruto pinched her nipples gently, then pressed with increasing pleasure.

"Oooh," Tsunade moaned. "Suck my nipples."

She guided his head down to her right breast, where Naruto eagerly took her firm nipple in his mouth and sucked on it hard, moving his tongue over it in all directions, tasting the sweetness of her breast, biting it gently to elicit even greater moans of pleasure. When he was done with her right breast, he went and did the same thing to her left breast.

Finally, he worked his way up her chest, to her neck, behind her ears, and then to her mouth, and kissed her passionately. Their lips slithered around each other's, and their tongues met and squirmed inside each other's mouths with a sense of heated urgency.

"Mmmm!" Tsunade said. She reached around and grabbed him by the behind, urging him to thrust harder and faster inside of her. Naruto started focusing as much chakra as he could on his groin. He felt himself get just a little bit harder, enabling him to thrust with even more force, holding back the build up of his pre-cum until he sensed that he was reaching his limit.

"I'm getting close. Can I come?"

"Yes! Come inside of me now!"

Naruto pounded Tsunade's pussy with as much force as he could gather, all the while deep French kissing her and grabbing her by her tits, until he couldn't take it any longer.

"Oh, I'm going to come..."

"Yes! Oh, do it!"

"Oh! Uh! I'm coming!"

He felt the hot surge of cum shooting out of him, as he pressed all the way into her, up to her cervix, while at the same time, Tsunade's contractions around his dick grew even more intense, until she too cried out in ecstasy and her own fluids came seeping out.

When they were both done, they lay in the grass, Naruto on top of Tsunade, still kissing. Naruto kept his penis inside of her, even as it slowly softened, and she continued to squeeze him. They were drenched in sweat. The smell of sex was overwhelming. Both of them breathed heavily, as if trying to catch their breath from the energy they had just spent doing it. Tsunade touched Naruto's face with her hand.

"How was it? Was that good for you?"

Naruto nodded.

"Shall we meet again here for cards next week?" Tsunade said.


	2. Confession

One week after that fateful encounter between Naruto and Tsunade, Sakura walked into Tsunade's office but found Shizune there instead.

"Something I can do for you?" she asked.

"Uh, yeah," Sakura said. "There was something I wanted to ask the Hokage."

"Well, she just left a few minutes ago. Said there was something she needed to do."

Sakura thanked her and left the office. As she looked around outside the building, she spotted Tsunade walking rapidly down the side street leading to the outskirts of the village.

Sakura was tempted to call out, but noticed there was something odd in Tsunade's movements. Almost as if she was trying to attract as little attention as possible, while walking as quickly as possible. She decided to follow her. Soon Tsunade was outside of the town, crossing a bridge that let to the nearby forest. Sakura, carefully keeping her distance, followed suit.

About fifteen minutes later, Sakura noticed her target slowing down. There was a clearing up ahead, and Naruto was seated in the middle on a picnic blanket, shuffling a deck of cards.

"What the hell?" Sakura thought. She sat down, a good distance away, and watched the encounter unfold.

"You're early," Tsunade said as she stopped in front of Naruto and sat down.

Naruto grinned. "Couldn't wait for our next game."

"Same rules?"

"Yup," Naruto said as he began dealing.

"So, just to be clear," Naruto said. "If I win, we do it. But if I lose?"

"Then we don't do it and you have to wait, darling."

"Shit. I'd better win then, huh?" he grinned.

Their first hand, Naruto had nothing but a pair of jacks. He lost to Tsunade's two pair - pair of 6, and pair of 9.

"Damn," Naruto said as he removed his head protector and his jacket.

"That's a sign, isn't it?" Tsunade said. "That we should do the '69'?"

Naruto felt his cock harden at the sound of that and he nodded. Tsunade took notice and decided to get right down to business on the next hand.

"I'm all in," she declared after the flop, pushing her cards toward the middle, face down.

Naruto swallowed hard.

"You sure about that?"

Tsunade nodded.

They flipped their cards.

Tsunade had nothing. She was just bluffing.

Naruto, on the other hand, had a full house.

"Oh no," Tsunade said, removing her clothing. "Looks like I lost... again."

Naruto watched as Tsunade undid her kimono robes. He was surprised to find that underneath, Tsunade was wearing nothing at all. No undershirt, no pants. No bra or panties either. She had come ready to fuck. The card game and bet was just a pretext. There would be no drawn out build up this time. She was eager to have the sex begin as soon as possible. Naruto's cock became fully erect as he beheld his lover's nakedness once again, her hard nipples and wet pussy waiting for him to partake of their delights.

Naruto remained on the ground, hastily doffing his clothing, as Tsunade crawled along the ground, over the scattered cards, to his side. By the time she reached him he was dressed only in his underwear, and his erection was again straining to get out. Last time, Tsunade had tied him down while she had her way with him. He wondered what she had in mind this time.

"Would you like '69' me?" Tsunade asked.

Naruto, his throat dry, hastily nodded, and Tsunade pulled his boxers down to reveal his hard cock.

She directed him to lie down on the grass, and he did so.

"I've been thinking about how you ate me out last time," Tsunade said. "It made me so hot. This time I want you to make me come with your tongue."

Tsunade positioned herself above Naruto. This time, Naruto had a wonderful view of her vagina and ass, which slowly lowered down to his face. Craning his neck slightly upward, Naruto took hold of both of Tsunade's hips while he tasted her vagina once again. He at once tasted the salty essence of her vaginal secretions. At the same time, Tsunade bent over and enveloped his member in her hungry mouth.

"Ah!" Naruto gasped in pleasure as Tsunade moved her mouth up and down over his dick.

At the same time, Naruto began working on her pussy, flicking his tongue in and out against her trembling wet labia, penetrating at times deeper into her vagina. He took one hand and started fingering her pussy below where his tongue was, trying to identify that slightly swollen nub that represented her clitoris. He knew she liked having her clit sucked on.

"Oh, fuck! That feels so fucking good! Don't stop!" Tsunade urged as Naruto went to town on her nether region.

He quickly paused to come up for air, before pressing his hot lips to her pussy as hard as he could, squirming his tongue around, pulling on her pubic hair with his teeth, and furiously rubbing her clit.

"Rub it more gently, dear," Tsunade said, and Naruto complied. At the same time, he could feel all the incredible electric sensations being brought on by her tongue firmly twisting and pressing over different parts of the shaft and head of his penis. His dick was getting even harder, which he didn't think possible. He felt his balls contract a bit, as if getting ready for a release and starting to send his sperm up his testicles, which he concentrated as hard as he could to delay.

"Oh, mmm!" Tsunade cried as Naruto kept up a steady rhythm eating her pussy. As the pleasure and excitement mounted for her, he felt Tsunade speed up her own rhythm, sliding her hot mouth up and down his cock more rapidly, pausing at the top to slither her tongue around his tip in a circular motion before repeating. Tsunade continued her moaning, which grew in pitch and intensity, and he felt his own orgasm approaching as hers did. He clutched her thighs hard as he thrust his tongue up her pussy as deeply as he could, working her pussy lips with his own lips, until he felt her body convulse in torrents of ecstasy and a rush of pussy juice came gushing out, flowing down his face as he kept going. Simultaneously, Naruto felt the oncoming rush of his own orgasm approaching, the tingling jolts flowing up his dick, and he arched his back.

"Oh, I'm coming!" he cried as Tsunade continued sucking him vigorously. He felt the build up of semen explode into Tsunade's mouth. Since he hadn't ejaculated since their last encounter, it was almost as if there was a pent up dam inside of him, and he felt the rush of pleasure hit him as it all came out in violent spurts. He thrust upward with his hips several times, and each time Tsunade rode him with her mouth, maintaining a constant sucking action on his dick and keeping her mouth on him until he was done coming.

When he was finished with his ejaculation, Naruto collapsed in exhaustion. Tsunade lifted her mouth off him briefly, just to swallow, and leaned back down to suck on him some more, as if to clean the cum off his penis. When she was done she gave a kiss to the tip of his cock.

When they were done, they relaxed by lying next to each other, on their sides, propping their heads with their elbows to talk. Naruto reached out with a hand to caress Tsunade's sweaty breast.

"Did that feel good?" Tsunade said as Naruto continued touching her breast. She closed her eyes and took another quick breath as her nipples hardened from Naruto's deft touch.

"Yes," Naruto said. "When can I see you again? One week is too long to wait."

"Can't get enough of me, can you?" Tsunade smiled. "Are you going to ask me out on a date now?"

Naruto blushed faintly. "Well, yeah, if that's okay."

He moved in closer to suck on Tsunade's taut nipples.

"Oh!" Tsunade said as she held Naruto's head close to her chest.

"If we do, dear," she said, "we'll have to do it quietly. I don't think the village is ready for us yet."

She reached down and felt Naruto's erection returning.

"Are you ready for round 2?"

Naruto nodded, and he hastily climbed on top of Tsunade. He hovered above her entrance, teasing her vaginal lips with his rigid cock, moving it back and forth. He advanced his member slowly inside of her, only to pull back. Then, he moved his cock tip in a circle above her clitoris to provide extra stimulation.

"Uh!" Tsunade grunted as she put her hands on each side of Naruto's ass, begging him to enter her. Naruto resisted the urge to plunge in right away.

"Listen," Tsunade said, her eyes closed as the sensations of pleasure came to her in waves, "Last time, you did something when you were inside of me. Did you use any special chakra while we were doing it?"

"Yeah, I guess," Naruto said, "I focused my chakra on my dick so I could fuck you harder."

"I never felt that before," Tsunade said. "Not even with Dan. You're really good at that. Do it again."

Naruto sank into Tsunade at last, burying his cock inside her dripping wet pussy. They both gasped as their bodies moved against each other.

"Pinpoint that chakra," Tsunade said, and Naruto closed his eyes, mentally focusing his chakra on his genitals, then on the tip of his penis.

"I'm trying," he said as he pumped his dick in and out of her pussy.

"Maybe with practice -uh! - you could even develop- oh!- some new techniques..."

Naruto continued his rhythmic thrusting. He was feeling the tingling sensation from her wet snatch on his penis, but succeeding in holding back the semen from erupting.

"I'll have to do-uh!-some special training," he said, grunting as he gave an extra hard thrust.

"Maybe tomorrow night, my place," Tsunade said as she kissed Naruto on the lips, moving her tongue inside his mouth.

"Will I be 'training' all night long?" Naruto said, feeling his cock harden with the anticipation of more erotic pleasures with his lover.

"Definitely," she said, as her moans turned into hysterical screams and her hips started bucking upward from the force of her orgasm hitting her.

"Oh," Naruto said, his breath rapid and his thrusting at maximum speed, "I'm about to come... get ready..."

Finally, with one last move, he came inside of her, shooting out his come harder and faster than he had last time. His erect penis rocked and vibrated with the energy of his chakra, and the vibration created so much extra stimulation to Tsunade's clit, that it led to a secondary orgasm, right on the heels of the first one.

From fifty yards away, hidden behind the trees and bushes, Sakura watched the entire event. At first she was in shock over Naruto and Tsunade being so intimate, but as their encounter heated up, so did she. Sakura could not resist the urge to start touching herself. She felt an expanding circle of wetness centered around her crotch, and as she watched them, first doing the '69', then doing it missionary, she slipped her finger downward, into her panties, and began stroking her own virgin wet pussy.

Sakura had touched herself many times before, imagining what it would be like to have sex, without ever having participated in or witnessed a sexual encounter. Now that she was seeing one, it made her incredibly hot, to her own surprise. She moved her fingers past her wet labial folds and found her clitoris, and stroked it repeatedly. The sight of Naruto's cock was a turn on for her, and she found herself wishing that it was her pussy he was pounding, rather than Tsunade's. She wondered what it would feel like to have him thrust inside of her, break her hymen, then shoot his come deep inside of her womb. As Naruto and Tsunade came together, so did Sakura, although she was forced to come in silence. When she was done, she was drenched in sweat, her face flushed, her body trembling with frustrated desire. She resolved to approach Naruto as soon as possible.

The next day, Sakura found Naruto alone in the ramen shop.

"Hey, Naruto," she said hesitantly as she sat down next to him.

"What's up, Sakura," Naruto said casually, giving no hint of his hot encounter with Tsunade the day before in the forest.

She ordered her ramen and peered at Naruto, chowing down on his own miso ramen with gyoza.

"You must be hungry today."

"Yup," Naruto said. "Gotta build up my energy."

Sakura could tell what he was going to need his "energy" for.

"Naruto, remember the time I confessed to you, that I love you?"

Naruto paused mid-bite and cocked an eyebrow at her.

"Girl, that was years ago. That time around the 4th Ninja War?"

"Yeah," Sakura said, blushing, "I want you to know that I still feel the same way."

Naruto gagged on his noodles, nearly snorting one out his nostril.

"What? Why you talking about this all of a sudden?"

"Well, I was just thinking that maybe you and I..."

As she was talking, Sakura slid her right hand down toward Naruto's crotch and found his package. She started rubbing and squeezing it.

"We're both adults now, and I thought-"

She delighted at the feel of Naruto's cock starting to harden under her touch.

Sakura was all the more surprised when Naruto took her hand and pushed it away.

"Come on, Sakura," he said. "Get serious. First of all, I know you didn't really mean it when you said you loved me, back then."

"But-"

"Stop it. You didn't love me, you were always hot for Sasuke. You made that bullshit 'confession' just to stop me from fighting Madara. Please. That's fucking bullshit and it's insulting."

"Secondly," he declared, pointing his finger in the air, "I already happen to have someone special. So you're too late. You missed out on your chance by several years, sweetie."

Naruto crudely jutted out his hips, as if imitating a sexual thrust.

"If you wanted a piece of _this_," he said, "you should have tapped _this_ when you had the chance."

Sakura's blush turned from one of embarrassment to one of anger.

"Wait just a minute, here," she said indignantly, "what about all the times you were trying to hit on me when we were in training. You going to pretend that never happened?"

"Eh," Naruto said, screwing his eyes up and smiling, "I was just a kid. I've grown up since then."

"So you're going to go on fucking the _Hokage_, is that it?"

Naruto stopped and stared at her.

"What did you say?"

"You heard me. I know you've been fucking Lady Tsunade. I saw you in the forest yesterday."

"You did, did you? Well so what if I was. Did you like what you saw?"

"It's a fucking disgrace, is what it is. She's at least two or three times your age, you know."

"Big deal. I'm an adult now. I can have sex with whoever I want. Maybe I like older women who happen to be more 'mature.'"

"And have big boobs?" Sakura said bitterly.

"Uh... yeah, that too."

Naruto looked Sakura up and down, stopping at her chest.

"What the hell are you looking at? Checking out my tits?"

"Hey," Naruto said, waving his hands in defense, "I didn't say anything."

"But you were thinking it, weren't you? That I'm flat and have small tits? What if word got around the village that you and the Hokage were fooling around?"

"Fuck if I care. You gonna try to blackmail me into going out with you? I got news for you honey; it's not going to work. Me and Tsunade are in a serious relationship."

"Yeah right. A relationship based on sex?"

Naruto shrugged. "What's wrong with that? Physical attraction is important, too, isn't it?"

Sakura turned away from Naruto as her ramen order came in. She furiously began digging in while Naruto continued to loudly slurp down his noodles.

The uncomfortable silence was soon interrupted by the arrival of their former teammate Sai.

"How's it going, guys?" he said cheerfully.

Sakura slammed down her chopsticks.

"It's great, Sai. Just fucking great."

She glared at Naruto, who shrugged with indifference as if to say, 'maybe it's that time of month, dude.' Then she turned to Sai.

"You got a girlfriend, Sai?"

"Uh, no. I spend all my time drawing fucking cartoons to attack people and shit."

"Let's you and me get out of here right now! I need to be fucked hard - stat!"

Sakura stood up and grabbed Sai by the arm, leading him away.

"Uh... okay..." he said as she led him away, a bit confused. "But can't I at least eat my lunch first?"

Naruto breathed a sigh of relief once they were gone. Some of Sakura's words had bothered him a little, but he paid it no mind. So what if people found out about them?

He was convinced that their sex was so amazing, it could change the world.


	3. Forbidden Fruits

That night, Naruto quietly approached Tsunade's house, looking around him to make sure that no one was watching or following him. Tsunade lived in a modest house, about a five minute walk from her Hokage office, on the east edge of town. He stopped to look up at the starry night sky, clear and moon-less. It was rather late, around 9 PM, when he knocked on her door. He felt his heart beating harder and harder in his chest as he waited. He felt the familiar stirring in his groin as well, anticipating the pleasures to come.

Tsunade answered, dressed only in her bathrobe.

"Hello there, dear Naruto," she whispered, glancing behind him to make sure that they were unobserved before leading him into her house.

"Are you hungry?" Tsunade said, leading him into her dining room. As Naruto followed her in, he couldn't help but notice the way her hair swayed back and forth along her backside, the manner in which her buttocks swayed under the robes, and her smooth firm legs. There was a small table in the center, with two chairs. Tsunade had prepared dinner for them. A single lit candle stood in the center. Naruto could see, past the dining room, a narrow hallway that led to her bedroom.

Naruto surprised her by reaching from behind and embracing her. He found her breasts at once and managed to reach inside her robes to squeeze her left breast, massaging her nipple.

"Very hungry," Naruto said.

Naruto pressed his groin against her buttocks, the clothing an unwelcome barrier. From behind, he moved his hand downward along her naked belly, down to her vagina. He was delighted to see how wet she was already. Tsunade groaned as Naruto slipped his finger inside her pussy, moving it in and out, running his hand over her moist pubic mound. Tsunade arched her head back as Naruto's finger found her clitoris and stroked it.

"Oh!" Tsunade said. "You're making me want to have sex with you so bad. But patience, Naruto. We need to eat first, get our strength up. We have a long night of training ahead of us, don't we?"

Reluctantly, he released her and they sat down to eat. He marveled at how beautiful she appeared in the candle light.

"Has it been a while since you... dated anyone?" he asked, when they were nearly through eating.

Tsunade nodded. "After Dan, I... I avoided getting close to anyone."

"But," Tsunade said, as her robes slowly parted in the front, "I realized when I saw you that day, how much I missed being close to someone. I realized how much I wanted you."

"I guess," Naruto said, "I saw you as someone who held men at arm's length, which just made me want you even more."

Her robes were partly open, and Naruto could see her deep cleavage. He was sure this was intentional on her part. He cleared his throat.

"Well, we're done with dinner," he said.

Tsunade slightly tugged on the right side of her robe, to reveal the edge of her hard nipple. She looked across the table and could tell that Naruto was getting a nice hard boner.

"Are you ready for dessert?" she asked.

They stood up and walked hand in hand toward her bedroom. Once inside, Tsunade placed a lit candle on the night stand. Her futon mattress lay on the floor, with two pillows. It looked like preparations were complete. They turned toward each other. Naruto parted her robes and slid them off her shoulders. Her entire naked body was revealed to him, which gave him a rush of excitement. She licked her lips at the sight of that, paused to extinguish the light, and helped as he hurriedly tore off his own clothes. They tumbled down to the mattress, limbs entangled, his hands going for her breasts and his mouth immediately going for her nipples to suck on them. While he did that, she reached down with her hand to stroke his cock. They moaned with increasing urgency as their lips found one another and devoured each other.

"Oh," she moaned as they caressed and touched each other, "we can't be too loud this time, don't want to disturb the neighbors."

"Yes ma'am," Naruto responded as he thrust his erect penis into her ready and waiting vagina.

"Remember," Tsunade said after her initial gasp of pleasure, "we need you to focus that chakra."

"Yes," he moaned as he maintained a steady thrusting in and out of her wet pussy, "this is sex jutsu."

"Sex jutsu, huh?" Tsunade said as she leaned in to kiss Naruto's neck and chest, while her hands grabbed his ass to push his cock inside of her, "you'd think - uh! - that someone would have -uh!- thought of doing that at some point - oh! - right?"

"You'd think," Naruto muttered as he focused all the chakra he could on his throbbing rock hard dick, sliding against the muscular contractions of Tsunade's pussy walls.

"Oh! Fuck, I can't get enough! Don't stop... that's good... harder..." Tsunade whispered fiercely.

"What about you," Naruto whispered in return, "are you focusing your chakra?"

"Trying to," Tsunade answered. "I'm trying to get my pussy to suck you in and squeeze you..."

"It feels really incredible," Naruto said.

His breathing and movements started to pick up at this point. They had been at it for a good ten minutes. He felt the energy inside and around his organ, and it was a different feeling from the last few encounters when they had done it. This time, the intensity was magnified. He felt that familiar tingling sensation in his balls and that extra throbbing sensation along his shaft that told him the orgasm was approaching.

"Oh, Tsunade," he moaned, "I'm getting close."

"Focus darling," Tsunade said. "You need to pinpoint that chakra and unleash it at just the right time..."

"Uh! Yes... oh!" Naruto said, concentrating on his member and getting ready to unleash his ejaculation.

"All jutsu needs a name -uhh!- what - uh!- are you going to call it?"

"Mmm! Uh! I'm thinking," Naruto gasped.

The pre-cum was seeping out, and he knew the inevitable barrage of semen would soon come within seconds. He gathered all his body's energy, enhanced by his natural chakra, into his cock. He felt his dick starting to expand, just slightly, in girth, and lengthen as well, by an incremental amount, allowing him to stretch out Tsunade's pussy walls even more and make contact with her cervix. A vortex of energy originating in his cock resulted in the onset of sonic vibrations which he directed at his lover's clitoris.

_"RASENGAN PUSSY TORNADO!"_ he cried out as the come exploded out of his cock, shooting into her womb and sending waves of energy up and down her pussy, giving extra stimulation to her clit.

"Oh! I'm coming!" Naruto felt his body convulse inside of her as his thrusts became unfocused, ragged, and more vigorous.

"Shoot it deep inside my pussy!" Tsunade gasped as she clutched Naruto's back with her hands, wrapped her legs around his ass, and rode his orgasm. Immediately following the waves of stimulation on her clit, she felt her own orgasm hit her with tremendous force, and it was all she could do to cover her mouth to suppress her primal scream of ecstasy. The muscular contractions continued for a full minute after the onslaught of Naruto's sex jutsu. When they were both finished coming, they separated and collapsed on their backs, huffing and puffing in exhaustion, and staring at the ceiling.

"Oh my," Tsunade whispered. "That was the most incredible fucking orgasm I've ever had."

"Me too," Naruto said.

"This sex jutsu..." Tsunade said. "I think we're really on to something big."

Naruto murmured his assent. "I think it could get even better though. If I could perfect this technique, just imagine..."

"The sex would be fucking out of this world."

"Give me a week to practice this on my own," Naruto said.

"Practice?" Tsunade laughed. "What are you going to do, go back to jerking off to my picture?"

"I've got an idea," Naruto said.

He turned to her and winked. "Although a hot nude picture of you would help."

The next day, Naruto traveled to the home of the Great Sage Toad.

"Naruto, boy," Great Sage Toad said, "It's good to see you again. What brings you out here?"

"Well, heh heh," Naruto said sheepishly, running a hand along the back of his head as he did so, "I've been sorta doing it with Lady Tsunade..."

"Doing it? You mean you're fucking THE Tsunade?"

"Yeah, if you wanna put it that way."

"You sure like big tits don't you?"

They walked out to the training area, where years before, Naruto had mastered sage jutsu, at the risk of nearly being turned into a stone toad.

"Master," Naruto said, "I've discovered how to do sex jutsu."

"_Sex jutsu_?" The aged toad narrowed his eyes.

"You know something about it?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, but that is something that has not been spoken of for many generations. It is a forbidden jutsu."

"Forbidden? Why the hell for?"

"Well, think about it son. The original founders of Konoha learned about sexual applications of chakra, but they deliberately suppressed it and forbade its practice. It was deemed too dangerous. Imagine, if everyone knew how to do sex jutsu, people would do nothing but fuck each other all day long. Nothing would ever get done. Civilization as we know it would collapse. At least that's what they claimed would happen. So it was decided that chakra should be used for fighting and killing and waging fucking wars instead."

"What the fuck? That's such a load of horse shit. Me and Tsunade just did it last night, I unleashed a Rasengan Pussy Tornado on her hot wet pussy and she's doing just fine. We didn't turn into a couple of sex crazed zombies or anything like that. Dude, if you know something about sex jutsu, you have got to teach me more. I want to go back and give her the most mind blowing fucking orgasm in the history of mankind."

"You really like this girl don't you?"

"Well... yeah!"

"You willing to risk everything to learn this art?"

"I am."

Great Sage Toad walked back to his house and after a few minutes of arguing and yelling at his wife to give him "the motherfucking human sex jutsu shit", came out and showed Naruto a small scroll. He unrolled it for him. On it were a series of nonsensical symbols.

"This scroll," Great Sage Toad explained, "was recovered from a pit dug _underneath_ the floorboards of the basement of that Uchiha house where that other fucking scroll of theirs was hid. Many years ago, someone recovered the scroll and brought it here for safekeeping. Learn this, and you will be the ultimate cock master."

"Yes, sir!"

They stood in front of a giant pool fronting a waterfall. The stone toad statues were scattered around them.

"First thing you do, boy" Great Sage Toad said, "is drop your pants and whip out your dick."

"Uh, are you sure? I gotta do that in front of you?"

Great Sage Toad whacked Naruto on the head with his stick.

"Shut your bitchin' and drop it, boy! You think I give a shit about your tiny dick? I'm a damn TOAD for goodness sake!"

"Okay then, I got it," Naruto said as he reluctantly dropped his drawers, leaving his limp package swinging in the breeze. "Now what?"

"You got to become one with nature and all that shit," Great Sage Toad said, "but you also need to focus on getting erect and building up your energy down there. Then you got to first try to ejaculate and have your jizz travel at least 50 yards."

"Can I use a visual aid?"

"Whatever suits you, just do it!"

Naruto pulled out a picture of Tsunade. Tsunade had obliged Naruto's request for a hot nude picture. It was a full frontal nude picture, with one hand massaging her breast and the other one reaching down to her crotch.

He turned it over and read the inscription on the back.

_I'll be waiting for you to come inside me soon._

Naruto started doing what the toad told him to do, but something strange started to happen. He felt his body start getting thinner, and his head started to get a little more pointy, and to his growing alarm, a hole started to form at the top of his scalp.

Great Sage Toad came to the rescue with his stick and gave him a good beating upside the head, snapping him back to normal.

"You dumb fuck! I said _concentrate_! You want to get turned into a giant stone penis?"

Great Sage Toad pointed to some stone statues next to the old toad statues. Naruto had noticed them before but had never realized they were giant phalluses.

"Uh, I didn't realize those were dicks. I thought they were giant mushrooms."

"Well they are most certainly NOT mushrooms. They are people from generations ago who tried to do sex jutsu but couldn't harmonize with nature and got turned into giant stone dicks. Who the hell wants to end up like that? Could be worse though."

The toad gestured to a spot behind the stone dicks and Naruto noticed some funny looking statues, he couldn't really describe them in any way other than compare them to food products.

"Those? I always thought those were statues of clams... or maybe beef tacos."

"Well they're _not_, okay? They are giant stone _pussies_. Women who tried the sex jutsu and got all fucked up because they didn't do it right. So concentrate hard or you'll end up with a major headache for the rest of the week you got that?"

Naruto snapped to attention and got back to business.

"Yes SIR!"

He started focusing on his dick again while fantasizing about his lover's hot naked body.

10 days later

The long awaited night had come. Naruto had completed his special training with the Great Sage Toad and was eager to show Tsunade what he had learned. Their reunion was every bit as hot as he had anticipated. Once again, a late night rendezvous at her home, starting immediately with a passionate embrace and deep kisses. They were so hungry for each other, they got into each other's mouths and their tongues got in on the action. Naruto grabbed Tsunade, swept her off her feet, and carried her to the bedroom, where they tore off their clothes. The sight of Tsunade's naked bosom was enough to drive Naruto wild. He had spent 10 days fantasizing over her naked picture, and now that he was once again with the real thing, he couldn't get enough of her. He stripped naked and gently laid Tsunade on the futon mattress, where he got on top of her and proceeded to guide his cock between her hot sweaty breasts. Tsunade liked that and took out some body oil. She squirted it on his cock, allowing him to smoothly slide up and down the crevice between her gigantic tits, as she pressed the sides of her breasts inward to squeeze him. At the same time, Naruto pinched and squeezed her erect nipples with his eager hands.

"Oh, that feels so good," Naruto moaned.

"Yes, fuck my tits," Tsunade urged as she licked the tip of Naruto's cock.

With each thrust of his cock into the sweaty, hot crevice of her amazing cleavage, Naruto felt a tingling jolt run all the way up and down his length, and when he reached the top of her breasts, he found Tsunade's waiting mouth briefly enveloping him. She sucked on the tip of his cock quickly and energetically, darting her tongue over the tip, teasing him.

"I've always wanted to do this," Naruto grunted as he continued pumping his dick up and down between her tits.

"You've got a very naughty imagination," Tsunade said as she applied pressure against her breasts inward against his quivering dick.

The combination of the feel of her heaving mammary flesh, the visual stimulation of her ample torso, and the heavy moaning of his lover as their skin rubbed against each other, was too much for Naruto. He felt the familiar sensation of pre-cum forming at the tip of his cock.

"Oh... I'm going to... uh! I'm gonna come..."

Tsunade responded by sliding her body down hard along his cock and devouring him with her hot mouth, just as Naruto's hot come exploded out. She continued to move her mouth and tongue up and down his cock as the semen continued spurting out, taking a few moments to swallow.

"Wow," Naruto said breathlessly, "I loved doing it with your tits."

Tsunade pulled Naruto down to the mattress and started stroking his cock while kissing him, getting him ready for more.

"You still got more in reserve?"

"I've got lots of reserves," Naruto said. "I plan to do it all night long."

"That's good," Tsunade said as she continued licking him all over and returning to his cock to suck him some more. "My pussy is ready and waiting."

After about ten minutes of hot making out and oral stimulation, Naruto felt his erection coming back.

"Are you ready?" he whispered as he spread her legs apart.

Tsunade nodded, and she gasped as Naruto moved inside of her. Her extreme wetness made for a very quick entrance.

Tsunade focused all her energy on her pussy and squeezed Naruto with her pelvic muscles. Naruto, remembering the technique he had just learned, drew all the chakra into his dick. He gained access to the Nine-Tails chakra as well to add to his own.

"Faster... harder... uh! Oh!" Tsunade moaned.

Naruto kept pumping his dick inside of Tsunade, going as fast and hard as he could. He kissed her on the lips as he touched her all over, her neck, her breast, her back, her belly, and her ass. Soon, he felt the energy building up for a release. Tsunade responded by wrapping her arms and legs around him, drawing him deeper inside of her.

"Are you getting ready?" she said.

"Yes, I'm going to come soon."

"Do it!"

"Oh! Oh! Oh! I'm going to come!" Naruto cried out as he geared up for one final hard thrust inside of her. He felt all the changes from last time, the slight expansion in size, the build up of energy, and the sonic vibrations beginning to emanate from the tip of his penis, which was now trembling with the release of pre-cum.

_"BIJU JIZZ BOMB!"_

With that exclamation, Naruto let out a barrage of semen that was the most he had ever shot out at one time. With each spurt of his ejaculation, he felt his balls being emptied completely of jizz, while at the same time, escalating shockwaves of energy moved outward in all directions, but particularly directed toward his lover's clitoris. If his earlier "attack" with the rasengan could be compared to the force of a smoke grenade, this was more like the force of a hydrogen bomb.

The effect on Tsunade was instantaneous. Every muscle in her body contracted, her hips arched upward to grind against Naruto's, and, against her will, she let out an incredible scream.

"Oh! Fuck I'm coming! _Fuck me, fuck me, fuuuuuuck me! OOOOOOHHHH_!"

The energy from Naruto's sex jutsu was enough to bring on a thousand orgasms all at once, simply overwhelming poor Tsunade's clit with sexual stimulation and sending her mind over the edge with pleasure.

When he was done coming and felt his erection subsiding at last, Naruto slipped out of Tsunade and rolled on to his back, exhausted.

"Holy shit. That was fucking out of this world! Can't wait to do it again!"

He turned to Tsunade. "How was it for you?"

Tsunade did not answer. She was still evidently locked in the throes of her ongoing orgasm, her body convulsing up and down, her back arched upward, her hips bucking up and down. Her eyes were closed, and she was uttering a continual guttural moan.

"Ooohhh... _oooohhh_..."

Naruto got up and inspected Tsunade more closely.

"Uh, oh," he said. "Tsunade? Answer me!"

He tried to shake her out of it, but to no avail. Ten minutes had passed and she was still writhing in a strange orgasmic dance on the floor.

"Shit you stupid toad, you never told me this could happen. What the fuck am I supposed to do now?"

Naruto stared at her and watched the clock. Fifteen minutes. Twenty minutes. That's when he accepted that he might be in the midst of a serious problem.

A _very_ serious problem.


	4. Out Now

After hearing several urgent knocks on the door, Naruto went up and opened it. Shizune and Sakura walked in.

It had been about half an hour since Tsunade's orgasmic "event." Prior to summoning help, Naruto, not knowing what to do, decided it would be best if both of them got dressed. First he cleaned off all the streaks of bodily fluids that were on the floor - his jizz, her pussy juice. Then he got a perfume bottle off Tsunade's dresser and let a few squirts into the air to "freshen" it up. He dressed himself fully, and did his best to put clothes back on his lover, even though her arms were hard to move - they were continually engaged in stroking her own vagina as she continued to moan and grown.

"Whoa boy," Naruto wondered. _How am I going to explain this away?_

"Thanks for calling us, Naruto," Shizune said, a look of deep concern on her face. "You said Lady Tsunade is having a -"

"I dunno," Naruto said. "Maybe she's having a seizure or something. Or perhaps she had a little too much to drink and now she's hammered."

"And just how did you find her in this condition?" Sakura asked pointedly. Unlike Shizune, who was genuinely worried, Sakura was more pissed off than anything else at being called over so late.

"Well," Naruto said, scratching his head as they walked toward Tsunade's bedroom, "I heard the screams just like everyone else, and I - I rushed over and busted inside the house as soon as I could to see what was going on. And that's how I found her."

The three ninja were greeted by the sight of Tsunade squirming on the futon, both hands rubbing her crotch, her feet kicking herself up the bed. (Sort of like the way Marty McFly looked at the end of his guitar jam in Back to the Future, only without the guitar.)

"_Oooohhh_..." Tsunade moaned. "_Fuuuuuuuuuuccckkkkk meeeeee_..."

"Wow," Shizune said, looking even more alarmed. "This is more serious than I thought."

"Really Naruto?" Sakura said as she glared at him. "A _seizure?_"

"Well I don't know! Look at her. She's all spazzing out and shit! I don't think that's normal do you?!"

"I haven't encountered too many seizures where the patient is stroking their pussy while moaning 'fuck me'," Sakura said.

She turned to her colleague. "Have you?"

"Can't say that I have," Shizune said.

Shizune leaned down and examined Tsunade.

"Let's see... rigid muscles... fast heart rate... rapid breathing... very flushed..."

She opened Tsunade's mouth and took a whiff. "No smell of alcohol or other intoxicants..."

She opened up Tsunade's shut eye lids. "Pupils look okay..."

Shizune clapped her hands together and shut her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Lady Tsunade! Please forgive my intrusion!"

Shizune then proceeded to open up Tsunade's bath robe and reach down to her groin, which the hokage's hands were so busy stroking.

"Hmmmm..." Shizune said. "_Very_ wet vagina..."

_Holy shit_, Shizune thought to herself as she fingered Tsunade's wet pussy. _It's like a fucking rain forest down here_. It was starting to make _her_ a little wet as well. Whatever could have caused her superior to get so turned on?

She looked up Tsunade's chest and noted her hard erect nipples. There was even a little bit of moisture at the tip of her nipples indicating...

Shizune put some of the milky fluid on her fingertip and tasted it.

... indicating _lactation_... her thoughts finished.

"Um... uh..." Shizune hastily re-dressed Tsunade and stood up to face Naruto and Sakura. "In my professional medical opinion, Lady Tsunade is not having a seizure, nor is she under the influence of alcohol or drugs. Instead, she is... she is..."

"She's _what?_ Spit it out!" Sakura said.

Shizune blushed intensely.

"She's having an orgasm. A... very... _intense_... _orgasm_."

Sakura threw up her hands, as if to exclaim, _thank you Shizune for stating the super obvious conclusion that I could have got without having to touch her wet pussy! Jeez!_

"There's just one problem with that," Sakura said. "Why is she unresponsive?"

Sakura knelt down and slapped Tsunade on the face.

"Sakura!" Shizune admonished.

Tsunade did not respond, other than to continue to say, "Ooooooohhhh... feels so gooooood... fuuuuucckk meeee... more... I want more dick..."

Sakura turned to Naruto and grabbed him by the collar.

"You wouldn't happen to know something about this, would you?"

"Me? Uh... I dunno... what makes you say that?"

"This wouldn't have something to do with you _fucking_ Lady Tsunade, would it?"

Shizune's jaw dropped. "Sakura," she said. "What are you saying?"

"You heard me," Sakura said. "Naruto and the Hokage have been having an affair. I even witnessed them having sex in the forest a few weeks ago."

She lifted Naruto off his feet and slammed him against the wall.

"Isn't that right you fucking asshole?!"

Naruto did his best to stay calm, stay cool.

"Whoa, girl. I know you're all jealous of us, no need to take it out on me."

"I... am... NOT... jealous!"

Her angry denial and the redness on her face bespoke otherwise.

"So hold on a minute then," Shizune said. "Were you having sex with Lady Tsunade right before this happened?"

"Uh, yeah," Naruto said as Sakura released her hold on his collar.

"I'm sorry I didn't come out and say it. I was too embarrassed. Yes, I was in fact making sweet sexy love to Tsunade. Basically, I..."

"Don't say it-" Sakura said angrily.

"I fucked her silly."

Sakura's shoulders slumped and she sat down next to Tsunade. Shizune sat down next to them.

Shizune looked up at Naruto.

"Well Naruto," she said. "That's pretty impressive. I didn't know such a thing was possible. Care to demonstrate your technique on us? I've got a nice tight pussy, hasn't been fucked in a while."

Shizune pointed a finger directed at her own crotch and grinned.

"Shizune!" Sakura said in shock at her colleague's rather outrageous utterance.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Well, sorry, ma'am," he said. "I can't."

"You can't?" Shizune said, cocking an eyebrow. "That's so sweet. You must really love Lady Tsunade huh?"

"Well yeah, that's true," Naruto said. "But I really physically _can't._ I shot out so much come during my love making session with Tsunade that my balls are totally empty of sperm right now and my entire dick is really fucking... _sore_. It's kinda hurting just to _walk_. I can't even think about sex right now."

"Really?" Sakura said with a sarcastic sneer. "How convenient."

"Well, Naruto," Shizune said. "Thanks to your superhuman sex god feat, we now get to sit here and wait however long it takes for Lady Tsunade to come out of this. So thanks a bunch."

Naruto bowed his head apologetically as he sat down with them.

The rest of the night passed without incident. It was a full 24 hours before Tsunade regained consciousness. Naruto, Shizune, and Sakura sat at her side.

"She's up," Sakura said.

"Lady Tsunade, are you all right?" Shizune said.

"Yes, I'm fine. Maybe a little stiff. What happened?"

"Your studly lover fucked the shit out of you, remember?" Sakura said.

Tsunade blushed. "Oh... yeah... that's right."

"Well, if you'll excuse us," Shizune said as she and Sakura got up, "We'll be going now."

Both women got up and left the house, leaving Naruto alone with Tsunade.

After a brief moment of silence, Tsunade reached out and pulled Naruto down to her bed.

"Are you sure you're feeling all right?" he asked.

"I feel fine. I'm hungry though. Thank you. That was the most amazing, most intense orgasm I have ever had."

"You liked it? You liked the Biju Jizz Bomb?"

"Are you kidding? Holy shit! It was fucking awesome!"

Tsunade pulled Naruto in for a passionate kiss.

"I'd like to have another one some time," she said with a smile.

"Well, it will have to wait," Naruto said.

"What's up?"

"Well you heard Sakura. She and Shizune know... actually all the high ranking ninjas of the village know about us now."

"So... the secret is out now."

"Yeah, and that's not the worst of it though."

"What's that?"

"They're talking about trying to impeach you as Hokage."

"Impeach me? For what?"

"Uh... for indecent, lewd conduct... that... uh... brings shame or disrepute to Konoha. Or some shit like that."

Tsunade laughed.

"They're going to try to force me out? After all I've done for the village? What a bunch of assholes."

She got up and pulled Naruto to his feet.

"Is the ramen shop still open?"

"Should be."

"Let's go for some dinner then. And let's start planning my defense!"


	5. The Trial of Tsunade

One week later, the impeachment trial of Tsunade was set to proceed.

It was held in a large circular chamber, with a central stage where the accused would sit, before a semi circular wooden table. A panel of judges sat at that table. The chamber had ascending rows of seats for people to watch.

Due to the salacious nature of the charges leveled against the Hokage, there was significant interest generated throughout the entire village in the case, and the arena was filled to capacity.

The panel of judges, consisting of some of the senior members of the village, consisted of Kakashi, Shikaku, Anko, Kurenai, and Might Guy. One by one, each of the judges filed in and took their seat. When it was time, they ordered the defendants to enter, and in walked Tsunade with Naruto. The two entered hand in hand, and Naruto looked around the chamber, waving to his friends and smiling. Practically everyone he knew was in attendance. That was good. Everything would proceed according to plan.

A mixture of cheers and jeers greeted the two, but mostly cheers.

Shikaku, the lead judge, pounded the gavel on the table, ordering silence.

Gradually, the voices of the crowd quieted to a whisper.

"We will now begin the trial of Hokage Tsunade."

He faced Tsunade sternly.

"Tsunade, you have been charged with gross lewd and indecent conduct. The Hokage should command respect throughout Konoha and the other nations. Your disgraceful actions are not compatible with your position of Hokage. We are here to decide if you should be removed as Hokage. You are here with your co-defendant Naruto Uzumaki, who is charged as an accomplice. We shall start by describing the alleged crimes against morality which you have committed."

Kakashi stood up.

"Several weeks ago, the defendant and co-defendant were witnessed in the forest engaging in sexual activity. Two weeks after that, there was an incident in which the Hokage was rendered unconscious as a result of further sexual activity. We shall now call our witnesses Shizune and Sakura to the stand."

Under Kakashi's questioning, Shizune and Sakura answered questions about what had taken place.

"Sakura," Kakashi said, "what did you see in the forest happening between Naruto and Tsunade?"

Sakura turned red. "Well," she said, "I saw them doing a '69' position."

"Explain to us what is a '69'."

"Uh," Sakura said, "they were performing oral sex on each other; she sucked his dick, while he ate out her pussy."

A voice in the audience called out "Woo hoo! Way to go, bro!"

It sounded like Choji.

Shikaku glared in his direction.

"Okay," Kakashi said, "and after they did the 69, what happened next?"

"Naruto went on top and... uh... had sex with Tsunade."

"And what were you doing while this was happening?"

"I was sitting back... watching."

"Oh," Kakashi said. "_Okay_, that's kind of _perverted_, but okay."

"Now," Kakashi continued, "a couple weeks later, there was an incident which took place at the Hokage's home. Shizune, please tell us what happened."

"Lady Tsunade was unconscious," Shizune said. "She was lying on the floor, moaning and groaning, while... touching herself."

"Touching herself where exactly?"

"Her... her vagina."

"And what was she moaning and groaning about?"

"She was saying stuff like, 'oh, fuck me, I love cock, I need cock,' things like that."

"But you were unable to have a conversation with her?"

"No we were not. She was unresponsive to stimuli. Sakura slapped her in the face, with no effect."

"Why you little..." Tsunade said, holding a palm to her face.

"What do you think caused this to happen?" Kakashi asked.

"Uh, Naruto told us that he and Tsunade made love, and she was overcome by his sexual powers."

"Do you believe that?"

"I... I don't know."

There was a murmur through the audience.

It was time for Tsunade to take the stand. She stood up to face the judges. Shikaku addressed Tsunade sternly.

"Hokage Tsunade... What do you have to say for yourself?"

As Naruto watched his lover testify in her own defense, he recalled their earlier conversation over ramen about how they would play it.

_"First," Tsunade said between bites of ramen noodles, "we'll explain I haven't broken any laws. We'll pretend to take this whole trial seriously and come up with some bullshit argument."_

"You should all know that there isn't anywhere written in our village charter where the Hokage is not allowed to have sex with whoever he or she wants," Tsunade declared.

She turned to face the audience.

"Let it be known that I have broken no laws. After all, Naruto is an adult now. He's not under age. I'm not married and neither is he. This charge of indecent and lewd conduct is purely subjective and varies depending on your moral standards. What is indecent? Is the act of fulfilling our natural sexual needs considered indecent? What is the matter with this world when two consenting adults can't get together and make love? You're all a bunch of hypocrites. You act all outraged, but the truth is every man in this room probably wants to fuck me. Let's face it, I've got a rockin' hot body with beautiful, all-natural, double-D tits and I know it, everyone else knows it too, and if people are upset that Naruto got to play 'hide the salami' with my cunt, that just means they're fucking jealous!"

"Hokage-" Kakashi broke in, before Tsunade silenced him.

_"Second, we let everyone know that we discovered sex jutsu..."_

Tsunade took off her kimono robe, stripping down to her underwear. Everyone could see her incredible breasts, barely covered by her black silk bra, and her nice round ass cheeks, with a hint of her pubic hair showing as it descended down to her covered vagina.

"Young men," Tsunade said, "which of you isn't getting a hard-on right now?"

"We have discovered a new jutsu," Tsunade said. "For generations it was hidden and kept quiet, but the truth has set us free. Show them, Naruto."

Naruto stood up and produced the ancient sex jutsu scroll.

"We have discovered how to use our chakra to enhance the art of lovemaking."

Tsunade started removing her bra, as Naruto started weaving a hand signal.

_"We'll put on a 'demonstration.' They'll try to stop us. That's where you come in..."_

"Tsunade, what is the meaning of this? Stop this display at once!" Shikaku shouted.

A few of the guards made their way to the center of the arena, where Tsunade stood stripping next to Naruto.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Naruto shouted.

Multiple shadow clones appeared and surrounded Naruto and Tsunade on the stage, keeping the guards at bay with their kunai knives.

"Nobody interfere!" one Naruto clone shouted.

Everyone in the audience looked behind them as more Naruto doppelgangers appeared around the perimeter, covering every exit and blocking everyone from leaving. Not that anyone was really wanting all that badly to leave. Everyone got the sense they were about to watch a train wreck happen, yet felt paralyzed to do anything about it.

"And nobody leave!" one of the perimeter clones added.

"Sit back and enjoy the show," Naruto said as he took off his jacket, his shirt, and his pants.

Several of the hornier men in the audience started cheering loudly as Tsunade removed her bra to reveal her perfect breasts and erect nipples. She smiled as the naked Naruto pulled down her panties. Both of them were soon butt naked in front of everyone. All the men whistled at the sight of Tsunade's naked breasts and pussy. All the women swooned at the sight of Naruto's erect cock and firm ass, proudly on display for all to see.

"This is an outrage!" Shikaku hollered as he attempted to cover his eyes, knowing his wife was in the audience and would kick his ass if she saw him ogling a naked Tsunade.

But one of the Naruto clones stepped back and peeled his hands from his face, then forced his eyelids open.

"Don't be such a prude," he said. "You might learn something."

_"Next, you'll fuck me as hard as you can in front of everyone..."_

With everyone in the courtroom hollering and screaming, Naruto, oblivious to the noise, methodically started making out with Tsunade. They stood, facing each other, touching each other while deep French kissing. Somehow, the knowledge that everyone was watching turned them on even more, spurring each other to make love more aggressively and vocally. Tsunade wrapped one arm around Naruto's back while her other hand reached down to stroke his penis. Naruto massaged one breast with his hand while the other went down and grabbed one of her butt cheeks and started squeezing. Naruto got his tongue in on the action. Their breathing picked up as their tongues explored each other's mouths. He turned his attention to the rest of her body.

"I love your tits," Naruto declared. "They're so huge and juicy."

"Suck them! Suck my tits!"

Naruto started moving down, trailing kisses over her neck, moving to her breasts, and stopping to suck her breasts vigorously, biting her hard nipples and eliciting moans while doing so, and then going down to her belly button.

"I love your hot wet pussy."

"Show them how you like to eat my pussy!"

Before long, he was down at her pussy, and he grabbed her ass as he moved in to lick her already drenched snatch. Tsunade reached with her hands to steady him as he ate her out.

"Oh fuck!" she cried out. "It feels so good! I've never had it this good! Your tongue on my clit - oh, I need your cock inside me now!"

It was time for the main event. Naruto stopped eating her, stood up, and turned her to face the audience. He bent her over and positioned his cock to go into her doggy style.

"Are you ready to be fucked hard?"

"Yes!" Tsunade shrieked. "Fuck me hard in front of everyone! Take your hard cock and ram it up my pussy!"

_"Then, when it's time, unleash your sex jutsu on me and make me come..."_

"Uh!" Tsunade cried out as Naruto entered her from behind. He took hold of her hips to steady him as he rocked back and forth, first slowly, then with increasing speed.

"Fucking slam that cock! Harder!" Tsunade urged as Naruto kept a steady thrusting in and out. He reached around, took hold of her breasts, and began squeezing them. His hands found her nipples and rubbed them in circles.

"Now... watch... everyone!" Tsunade yelled. "Behold the power of sex jutsu!"

Naruto felt the pre-cum forming and concentrated his chakra on his dick.

"Oh... I'm getting close... ready for the Rasengan?"

"No! Do the Biju Jizz Bomb! Uh! Oh!"

"But- uh! - the Jizz Bomb is going to - uh! - fuck you up!"

"I don't care! They all need to see it! They need to see the power of your Jizz Bomb! Uh!"

Naruto's thrusts grew faster and harder. The sound of his hips slapping against hers could be heard throughout the chamber, which had fallen into shocked silence.

"So do it!" Tsunade commanded. "Fuck me up if you have to! Fuck up my shit RIGHT NOW!"

"You asked for it..." Naruto grunted as he drew upon Nine-Tail's chakra to enhance his own.

With one final thrust, he exclaimed, "BIJU JIZZ BOMB!"

The air around Naruto and Tsunade grew hazy, like heated air in the desert. A shockwave of energy started at their epicenter, radiating outward in a circle, touching everyone and rattling them in their seats. Naruto unleashed his load finally, causing Tsunade to arch her back sharply, giving everyone in the front row a good view of her heaving, sweaty, jiggling tits, and let out a cry of primal ecstasy.

"Oh fuck, here it comes - I'M COMING! Oh! Oh! Ohhhh! FUCK MEEEEEEEEEE!"

A rush of her own fluids emanated down her vagina, flowing down Naruto's dick as he held on inside of her, riding her intense orgasm. It lasted for a full minute. Nothing but Tsunade's shrieks of unbridled pleasure and heavy, choked breathing filled the room. When it was over, Tsunade was again on the floor, writhing in a strange orgasmic dance, her hand groping her snatch, and Naruto, now limp-dicked, standing over her like a conquering warrior.

Thus it was that in this manner, Tsunade and Naruto became Konoha's first live-action pornographers.

The room erupted in a cacophony of hollers and hoots after that. It was chaos. The Naruto clones did a good job of keeping everyone in their seats. Naruto could make out various voices, both men and women, commenting on what they had just witnessed.

"That was fucking awesome!"

"Fucking A!"

"That was hot!"

Only a minority of members, mostly from the older generation, yelled out derogatory insults like "slut" and "whore;" they were quickly turned on and silenced by the enthusiastic majority.

Somewhere in the crowd, Sakura punched Sai in the arm.

"You asshole, how come _you_ don't fuck me like that?" Sakura demanded.

"Ow!" Sai shouted.

Sai shook his head, wanting to yell something in return, like 'what the fuck?' "_Women_," he muttered.

"Order! Silence!" Shikaku hollered, pounding his desk. Gradually the room quieted down.

Shikaku addressed Naruto, while Tsunade lay next to him, in her sex trance.

"Put your clothes back on," he pointed to Naruto. "And cover the Hokage!"

Naruto hastily complied.

"That was a very... uh... interesting display..." Shikaku said. "Except Tsunade there doesn't look so good."

"Oh, don't worry," Naruto said casually. "It's all good. Give her about 24 hours, she'll be fine, ready for more!"

"All right, that's enough," Shikaku said. "We must vote on it now. Judges? Do we impeach the Hokage for crimes against decency? Guilty or not guilty?"

"I'll start," Shikaku said. "Guilty!"

"Not guilty," Anko said.

"Guilty," Might Guy said.

"Not guilty," Kurenai said.

"Kakashi?" Shikaku said, turning to his colleague, who for some reason thought it would be a good time to pull out a volume of Make Out Tactics and start reading it right there in the courtroom.

"Oh? My turn?" Kakashi said.

"It's tied, 2 for, 2 against. A majority is needed for conviction."

Kakashi put a hand to his chin and pondered it for a while. For a brief fleeting moment, he felt the weight of the future of Konoha, and, by extension, the ninja world, riding on his shoulders. Then he winked at Naruto.

"Not guilty."

The crowd immediately got to their feet and started yelling, most in approval, some in disapproval. Naruto, for his part, gathered Tsunade on to a stretcher with the help of two of his shadow clones.

Shikaku turned to his colleagues Anko, Kurenai, and Kakashi, and glared at them. Might Guy sauntered off the stage.

"Not guilty?" Shikaku screamed. "What in the world is _wrong_ with you people? Have you lost your fucking minds? Is this how we do things in Konoha?!"

"Hey listen here," Kurenai said. "That was the most incredible display of raw sexuality I have ever seen. Asuna, bless his soul, never ever fucked me like _that_, I can tell you. You men in general could stand to learn a thing or two from Naruto and Tsunade. Men don't know _shit_ when it comes to pleasing a woman. All you think you have to do is stick your dick inside, go in and out for a few minutes, and then it's all over. You men need to learn to make love properly to us women! You need to learn the secret to the female orgasm!"

"That's bullshit," Shikaku declared. "I'll have you know I've given my wife lots of orgasms."

"Ha!" Kurenai laughed. "I bet she fakes them 95% of the time."

"It's true!" Shikaku's wife Yoshino called out from the audience.

"What the fuck?" Shikaku cried, indignant.

"I think," Anko added, "we should not only keep Tsunade as Hokage, we should start a new core curriculum class in Sex Jutsu. Naruto can be the chief instructor."

"I can't believe what I'm hearing," Shikaku said, defeated. He turned to Kakashi.

"Okay, the women, I get. They want to have some stud muffin unleash a jizz bomb on them and give them monster fucking orgasms. So what the fuck is _your_ problem dude?"

Kakashi shrugged indifferently.

"Hey man," he said. "I guess I could say I'm all sensitive to women's needs and shit... but the truth is, I guess I'm just a closet pervert after all, and I want in on it."

He went back to reading Make Out Tactics, leaving Shikaku steaming in frustration. Yoshino stepped forward and took him by the arm.

"It's okay sweetie. Maybe you too can learn this sex jutsu and I won't have to fake the 'Big O' anymore... right?"

"Yes, dear," he said as he walked near Naruto and Tsunade.

"Well," Naruto said triumphantly. "All in a day's work. We're acquitted. Everything's cool. What do you think, love?"

He leaned down toward Tsunade and, in a bad falsetto, imitated her voice in response. "That's fucking _great_ Naruto! Our brilliant plan worked! Make love not war! This is a great day in the history of this village! Sexy love overcomes _all!_ We're going to change the world with the power of sex jutsu, one orgasm at a time! So many people to thank! I want to thank my family, my friends, my assistant Shizune, that bitch Sakura, Jiraiya who wanted to fuck me but sadly never got the chance, the Great Sage Toad who taught us the power- I especially want to send some beautiful love to my offensive line! Most of all I want to thank my agent... Naruto Uzumaki. You are my ambassador of Kwan!"

Naruto stood up and beamed at Tsunade, carrying on this imaginary conversation. "Really? Aww, that's awfully nice of you Tsunade. I'll make sure to give you some extra special loving when we get home!"

With that, he and Tsunade made their departure, the clones clearing a path between all the other ninja of the village yelling and shouting at them.

"What the fuck is the offensive line? Kwan?" Shikaku said as Naruto led his lover off the stage with his clones in tow.

Naruto shrugged. "Beats me, I don't know. I make shit up all the time motherfucker!"

He threw his head back in laughter as he made his way out of the courtroom. As he was leaving, he heard his friend Shikamaru call out to him and grab him by the jacket sleeve.

"Yo wassup my man?" Naruto asked as the two exchanged an elaborate handshake.

"_Dude_," Shikamaru said, bringing his voice low so his father could not hear him, "that was fucking _awesome!_ _Holy shit!_ Listen, I need you to do me a favor."

"Yeah, what's that?"

"I've got Temari coming to visit me next week."

The two had been quietly seeing each other for some time.

"I'm thinking, maybe it's time to take our relationship to the next level. Gonna put the moves on her, if you know what I mean."

"I see..." Naruto said.

"I mean, seriously, if I could pull that fucking sex jutsu shit on her... she'll love me forever!"

Shikamaru clapped his hands together in eager supplication, as if addressing the Almighty Sex God, if there ever were such a thing.

"Dude... you have got to teach me your ways!"


	6. Apt Pupil

Shikamaru waited patiently for Temari sitting up in a tree just outside Konoha, watching the night sky while at the same time keeping an eye out on the road. He had spent a day "practicing" the sex jutsu technique with Naruto, who now assumed the role once taken by the Great Sage Toad. Naruto had taken Shikamaru to a secluded area, showed him the secret scroll, ordered him to whip out his dick and ejaculate a distance of 50 yards, and then took out a book to read while his colleague practiced, not really interested in seeing Shikamaru's penis, in all honesty. In fact he managed to avoid looking at it at all, thank goodness. He simply watched for any worrisome changes so he could hit Shikamaru on the head with a stick if things started to go wrong.

"What a bother that was," Shikamaru said, rubbing the back of his head. But it was worth it. By the end of the day, being such a fast learner, he had gotten the hang of it. Now it was time to put it into practice.

"Hey there, Mr. Lazy," a voice called out to him from below.

Shikamaru looked down and smiled. It was Temari, waving to him and smiling.

Shikamaru jumped down and met with her.

"Hey there, Beautiful," he said as he kissed her. He held out a package for her.

"What's this?" Temari said as she accepted the gift. It was full of sweet chestnuts, her favorite snack.

"Awww, my favorite!" she said.

Shikamaru led her along the forest path and put an arm around her.

"This is different," Temari said. "complimenting me, then giving me my favorite snack, and now taking me somewhere mysterious. Usually we just eat dinner in your village or spend time with your friends."

Temari stopped.

"I get it," she said. "You're trying to butter me up, huh? What have you got up your sleeve?"

She was getting a little excited. They had been seeing each other for a year. She wondered if perhaps he was going to propose? She shook her head. Nah, couldn't be.

They reached a small clearing in the trees, the same spot where, months ago, Naruto had nailed Tsunade. Now the stars and the moon were out, making for a romantic atmosphere for hot loving.

"Close your eyes," Shikamaru said.

"Okay," Temari said as she stood there munching on her chestnuts. She heard some rustling on the ground and wondered what in the world her boyfriend was doing.

"Okay, you can open them now," Shikamaru said.

Temari opened her eyes, fully expecting to see Shikamaru on his knees, perhaps with a nice ring in his hand, ready to pop the question. Instead, she just saw Shikamaru lounging on a big sleeping bag, with some pillows, and a lit candle on the ground next to him. Also, she noted Shikamaru had stripped down to his underwear.

"What the hell is this?" Temari said. "Are you a moron or something?"

"Hey now, I'm just trying to create some romantic atmosphere for my sweetheart," Shikamaru said. "You should give me a medal."

"Honestly, sometimes I don't know why I even bother going out with you," Temari said as she got down to Shikamaru's level and kissed him.

"I know," Shikamaru said as he started touching Temari's breast.

Temari gasped. "You're awfully bold tonight."

Shikamaru, up until then, had never even reached second base.

"I've been wanting to put the moves on you for a while," he said.

"Think you can handle me?" Temari said as she undid her uniform and stripped off her top, allowing Shikamaru full access to her naked bosom. It was a very ample bosom, obviously not as big as Tsunade's of course, but big enough to give Shikamaru a raging hard-on.

"I've been wanting to kiss your breast for a long time."

"Uh... suck my tits," Temari said.

Shikamaru moved his mouth from her lips to her breast, sucking her nipples and caressing her back.

"Your nipples are so hard..." Shikamaru moved his tongue in circles around her erect nipples while kneading her tit flesh with his hands.

"Bite them... gently..." Temari pleaded.

She gasped and arched her breast into his mouth as she felt the faint pressure of his teeth on her sensitive nipple.

"Oh that feels so good..." she said.

He moved on top of her and she gasped again as she felt his hard member pressing up against her.

"Feels nice and big," she said, licking her lips, thinking of how it would feel to have him stretch out her vagina.

The two young lovers moaned as they tussled about, shedding the rest of their clothes, until Shikamaru found himself poised above Temari, who was lying on the sleeping bag, her breathing rapid and her face flushed with passion. Her legs were spread open, ready to receive him, and her drenched pussy was trembling in anticipation.

"Well?" Temari asked. "Aren't you going to do it?"

"Wait, I want to try something first," Shikamaru put his hands together.

"What in the heck are you doing, Shikamaru? Don't tell me you're going to do a shadow possession jutsu on me... I'll kick your ass, I swear it-"

"Oh no, I'm not going to do a possession of you, per se," Shikamaru said as he made use of the shadows created by the full moon and the candle light. "Just your pussy."

"What do you mean? Oh! Oh!"

Temari wanted to put her hands down to her groin, but Shikamaru stopped her with his shadow arms.

"Don't move," he said. "Let me play with your pussy for a bit."

He used the shadow to reach into her pussy and take hold of her clitoris, then with intense concentration, began moving the shadow around in circles, creating an intense vibration and making her extremely wet.

Temari arched her back as she cried out in pleasure. "Oh, it feels so good, don't stop!"

"You like it?" Shikamaru said. "I call it _Shadow Pussy Possession_. I'll make you come before I even enter you."

"Holy shit it's so amazing! I could never do this just by touching myself... Oh! Uh! Oh, fuck, I'm going to come! OHHHHH!"

Shikamaru kept up the movement until the orgasmic contractions of Temari's hips had ceased and her breathing had calmed down.

Thus it happened, that, in this manner, in one of the great "lost moments" of history, Shikamaru had just invented the world's first vibrator.

His dick was hard and ready now. Temari's pussy was already soaking wet from her orgasm, and she looked up at him helplessly.

"Please, I need you inside me now..." she pleaded.

"Yes, ma'am," Shikamaru said as he slid into her. Temari gasped again as he filled her for the first time. She had often fantasized about their first intimate encounter, but had never imagined it being so intense. She never knew he was this good! _ My goodness,_ she thought. _I'm going to have to tell all my girlfriends back in the Sand Village about this!_

Shikamaru kept up a steady rhythm as Temari wrapped her arms and legs around him, pulling him against her. He slid in and out with ease, pumping his cock vigorously inside of her, each thrust bringing fresh jolts of ecstasy to them both. He started focusing all his chakra on his cock just like he had been taught. With each thrust, he gained more power and Temari felt each pleasurable sensation magnified.

"Oh, Temari, your pussy feels so good... It's sucking me inside of you... so tight and wet..."

"Are you going to come?"

"Yes... can I come inside you?"

Temari nodded as she bucked her hips upward to meet his.

When he was ready for his release, he came at last, and the power of his ejaculation rocked Temari to her core, sending her over the edge once more with pleasure.

"Oh my... I'm coming again... OH! OH! OOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Multiple bursts of semen shot out of Shikamaru's penis as he held her tight and thrust himself all the way to the entrance of her womb. With each spasm of his ejaculation, Shikamaru rocked his hips into hers violently, and their lips met in a passionate and lustful kiss.

"Oh! So fucking incredible! Don't stop fucking me!" Temari's body shook so much from her climax that she practically crushed Shikamaru with the power of her embrace. For his part, Shikamaru was lost in the electric sensation of the feel of Temari's pussy contracting against his dick as he unleashed every last drop of his come inside of her.

When they were done, and the fire of their passion had finally cooled down a bit, Shikamaru propped his head up by leaning his elbow on the ground and he gazed at Temari. She smiled at him wistfully as they lay side by side.

"I love you," she said.

"I love you too," Shikamaru said. "What say we get married?"

"Shikamaru Nara, you are _such_ a fucking asshole, that was the most unromantic proposal you could have ever given me. We women have dreams too, you know."

Temari playfully slapped him on the face. Her stern expression softened, and she moved against him, reaching down to stroke his cock, signaling she was ready for another round.

"But if the sex is going to be that good, then my answer is, hell yeah!"


	7. A Legend Is Born

The wedding between Shikamaru and Temari was a rather historic occasion, representing a rare union of shinobi from the Konoha and Sand Villages. After Shikamaru's unromantic proposal, news of their engagement spread quickly. There was much arguing and consternation among the elders of both Konoha and Sand Villages as to who would leave which village, but in the end, it was decided that Shikamaru would be the one to leave Konoha to live with Temari in Sand Village.

_"There's a very specific reason why we decided you should be the one to go," Naruto said as he and Shikamaru ate lunch together one day alone. "We" meaning him and Tsunade._

_"We are the ones who have discovered the secrets of sex jutsu. You're one of the first disciples of the art. It is written that we must spread the gospel of sex jutsu to all the nations. You shall be the first ambassador of fuck."_

_"Damn," Shikamaru said, slightly chagrined, "I never imagined I would leave Konoha. I love Konoha from the bottom of my heart."_

_"I know you do. You and I will always be brothers."_

_Naruto patted Shikamaru on the shoulder as the two parted ways._

_"Let's just never speak of that 'training' again. I don't want to ever think about your dick again."_

It was the unfortunate burden of being the master of sex jutsu. Every time he needed to teach it, Naruto unfortunately had no choice but to get his students to whip out their dicks for "practice." Luckily Tsunade was there to have sex with him every night afterward so he could quickly forget those sordid memories.

The wedding took place within three months of the engagement. Many in the Sand Village, both men and women, were most curious to learn why the great and beautiful Temari had chosen to commit her heart to such a lazy asshole as Shikamaru. Once Temari shared all the intimate details of her hot encounter with Shikamaru, word spread like an inferno through Sand Village. It was a sand storm the people had no control over, not even the great Gaara, who had no choice but to assent to marriage after seeing how deeply his sister loved Shikamaru. As representatives from both villages gathered for the wedding, witnessing the union of Shikamaru and Temari, men and women from both villages were talking amongst themselves, asking who knew the art of sex jutsu and how could they take part in that action? A number of wild one night stands took place that night between the singles: Konoha men and Sand women, and Konoha women and Sand men. The Konoha people, by now most educated in the art of sex jutsu, fucked the shit out of all the poor unprepared Sand people, reducing them to putty in the wake of their devastating orgasms. The Konoha-Sand orgy would go down in history as an event forever remembered by all those who participated in it, to be recalled with blushes and fluttering of the heart among those who were there. By the following morning, it was apparent to all in the Sand Village that Konoha people were really fucking good at sex. Who would teach them the art?

Why, Shikamaru, of course. Having memorized the ancient sex scroll and being such a fast learner, he was more than up to the task of "educating" the Sand people on the forbidden art. And Temari, for her part, permitted it, as long as Shikamaru's dick stayed out of any pussy or other bodily orifice but her own.

A legend had been born.

Three Months Later

Naruto and Tsunade waited at the outskirts of the village for their special guest.

It was none other than Mei from Kirigakure, accompanied by her guardians Ao and Chojuro.

"This is a most welcome pleasure," Tsunade said, "what brings you here to Konoha?"

Mei blushed.

"We in Kirigakure have heard all about what has happened at Konoha and Sand. That you have discovered the secret to having incredible sex. I am... most intrigued."

"What a bother," Ao complained loudly in front of Mei and Chojuro. "This sex jutsu shit is old news. I don't know why you made us come here."

Mei, hearing only the words "old maid" in Ao's utterance, angrily slapped him in the face.

"Shut up and die asshole!" she shouted. "How dare you call me an old maid?"

"What the... I never..." Ao muttered, stepping back in confusion.

Mei immediately returned to being the "nice" Mei and smiled once again. Chojuro looked at her from her side and found himself admiring that smile.

Naruto noticed the way Chojuro looked at Mei. It was obvious to him. He was in love with her, but unable to do anything about it because of his position in the village.

"I'll have to change that," Naruto thought to himself.

"You know what?" Naruto said. "I think it would be good if we had some one on one discussions."

He whispered something into Tsunade's ear, and she nodded at him enthusiastically.

Naruto grabbed Chojuro by the arm.

"Here buddy," he said, "You come with me and let's go talk somewhere."

Tsunade stepped forward and took Mei by the hand. "Let's go have some girl talk, shall we?"

Ao looked from side to side, confused as the others walked away from him.

"Hey," he said, "what about me? What am I supposed to do?"

"Oh, you?" Naruto said. "Why don't you just go fuck off and go jerk off somewhere. We'll call you if we need you!"

Mei, Tsunade, Naruto, and Chojuro departed, walking back into the village, leaving Ao by himself.

"What the fuck am I doing here then, that fucking Mizukage," he muttered. _"This is such fucking bullshit!"_

While Ao was left by himself to dick around, Naruto took Chojuro to the ramen shop to have a man-to-man talk. Meanwhile, Tsunade entertained Mei at her home.

"I know you've got a secret," Naruto said as he started digging into his miso ramen bowl.

"What? A secret? Me?"

"Yup, it's written all over your face every time you look at the Mizukage. You're in love with her, aren't you?"

Chojuro blushed in embarrassment. He started stuttering, which in Naruto's mind only confirmed his suspicions.

"I saw the way you looked at Mei. You want her, don't you? But you're afraid to do something."

"I-I don't think-I just admire the Mizu-uh, Mizukage. I am just a humble servant... uh wanting to-to-to-protect her."

"She's really nice, isn't she? She's a very kind hearted woman."

"Uh... yes, yes she... she is."

Chojuro escaped Naruto's stare by turning his attention to his ramen. He took a few bites in silence. Was the redness on his face so obvious? _Maybe I can just pretend it's from the steam of the soup_, he thought to himself.

"She's also a woman with a rocking hot body," Naruto said. "Nice curves, nice hips, very nice tits. Not as big as Tsunade's but still very bodacious."

Chojuro nodded silently.

"Come on," Naruto prodded him, sticking a chopstick into his side. "You want to _fuck the shit out of_ the Mizukage, don't you?"

"Excuse me!" Chojuro exclaimed indignantly. "The Lady Mizukage is not someone to be spoken of that way. She is a wonderful woman deserving of our respect."

"Oh, I'm sorry, my bad," Naruto said. "You sure want to make _sweet beautiful love_ to the Mizukage, don't you?"

Chojuro made no answer.

"I don't know why the hell I'm even talking to you. I have no chance with someone as fine as her. I'm content merely to stay by her side and protect her beautiful smile."

Naruto pounded the table, causing some of the soup to shift in his bowl.

"See, that's where you're wrong. Stop being such a pussy and admit the truth! Why do you think Mei is here wanting to learn about the sex jutsu? Why do you think she brought you with her? Deep down, she wants to learn the art of lovemaking and she wants you to be the one to do it with her, man!"

"Uh, she brought Ao along too."

"That was just to keep up appearances to make it less obvious! Fuck Ao, who gives a shit about that old bastard anyway?"

"You think I really have a chance with the Mizukage?"

"She wants you man. You want her. Don't let the fucking village stand in your way. _Love conquers all._ Just look at Tsunade and me. They tried to strip her title of Hokage but we triumphed over all the haters."

Naruto pulled out the sex scroll and unrolled it before Chojuro's eyes.

"I'm going to show you the way, bro. You can thank me after you've fucked the shit out of the Mizukage."

At the same time, Tsunade was "educating" Mei on the same point. That she was secretly in love with Chojuro.

"Chojuro is deeply in love with you."

"What? Really?" Mei said, blushing in shock.

"You've been looking for a good man for a long time. But maybe the man for you has been right in front of you all these years."

Mei looked upward in reflection.

"Maybe I never thought about it. I didn't think it would be good for the village."

"See, that's where you're wrong. Fuck the village. We're in a new age now. The Fourth Ninja War is over. We've discovered the art of sex jutsu. It's the era of 'free love' now. We should be free to have sex with whoever, whenever, wherever we want. This is the highest dream of civilization, isn't it? What's more important than feeling good? That's what Naruto has taught me."

There was a knock on the door.

"Now, who can that be?" Tsunade winked at a blushing Mei.

Chojuro walked in, accompanied by Naruto.

"Lady Mei," Chojuro said, his face very red, "I have something to say to you."

"Yes, Chojuro?"

"I'm in love with you!"

"Why..." Mei said, stepping backward and putting a hand on her chest, "this is all so sudden."

"That boy really wants you," Tsunade whispered in Mei's ear. "Deep down, you know you want it too. Naruto has taught him the art of sex jutsu. Allow him to show you what he has learned. You can use our bedroom. We'll be here in the living room."

Mei nodded as she stepped forward to meet with Chojuro. She held out her hand and Chojuro took it. Slowly, she led him to the bedroom.

Once inside the bedroom, neither spoke for a while. They continued holding hands.

"It's my first time holding your hand, my Lady," Chojuro said.

"Please, call me Mei."

"Yes... Mei."

They turned to each other and their faces moved closer together. Their lips touched. Moans escaped both of them as their tongues snaked into each other's mouths and they put their arms around each other. Chojuro hugged Mei tightly and felt her breasts squeeze against his chest. The sensation started giving him an erection and he moved his hips against Mei to let her know how much he wanted her. Mei stepped back. She looked down at Chojuro's erection, straining against his pants and licked her lips.

"It's been too long since I have been with a man," she whispered.

On the other side of the wall, Naruto and Tsunade spied on Chojuro and Mei through a small hole, wanting to watch the action from the next room.

"Ooooh, this is getting good," Naruto whispered to Tsunade.

Inside the bedroom, Mei slowly took off her kimono and the netting around her chest. With each garment removed, Chojuro felt his erection growing harder and harder. He gazed at Mei's large, firm breasts, and noted her erect nipples. He looked down her smooth belly to the triangle of pubic hair that led to her pussy. He continued his downward gaze all the way down her smooth perfect legs.

Chojuro hastily removed his clothing as well as he approached the object of his desire. He gently kissed Mei's breasts, sucking each nipple, before trailing kisses down her abdomen, all the way to her pussy. There, he lingered. He pushed her on the bed, and plunged his tongue into her pussy, slithering it in and out, rubbing it over the nub of her clitoris, enjoying the musky salty taste of her vagina and reveling in the hot wetness of her vaginal secretions. Mei started writhing in pleasure and moaning louder and louder.

"Oh! Feels so good!" Mei cried.

On the other side of the wall, Naruto, getting very turned on, started doing something similar to Tsunade. As Tsunade watched the action through the hole in the wall, on her hands and knees, Naruto plunged his face into her pussy from behind, eating her out and fingering her snatch with wild hunger. With his other hand, he fingered the skin around her asshole.

"Oh!" Tsunade moaned as Naruto ate her out, "be careful or they might hear us."

Naruto answered by slithering his tongue even deeper into her pussy while bringing a hand around to cup her naked breast.

Chojuro plunged his cock deep inside Mei's pussy, drawing fresh moans and screams of ecstasy. As he thrust harder and harder, concentrating all his chakra on his dick, he felt Mei's pussy walls squeezing him with each move, as she was busy doing the same. The pressure and tightness was incredible. All the sensations, the feeling of closeness between him and Mei, the feeling of her sweat on her enormous breasts, the hardness of her aroused nipples, the rapidity of her breathing, the volume of her moans, the thrusting of her hips, the pressure from her pussy, combined in his mind to send him over the edge with pleasure.

"Mei..." Chojuro said as he felt the build up of pre-cum forming at the tip of his cock, "I'm getting... close."

"Come inside of me," Mei said as she kissed him deeply. "Shoot your hot load of cum into my pussy. Fuck me harder!"

The electric tingling sensation on the tip of his dick overwhelmed him. Chojuro, summoning all his chakra, gave one last vigorous thrust of his hips, and the semen exploded from his dick, shooting deep into Mei's pussy, all the way into her womb, and he cried out at the height of his ecstasy, while, at the same time, Mei felt her vagina convulse around her lover's penis and she gave out a great shriek of unbridled pleasure.

"Oh! Don't stop! Fuck I'm coming! Oh! Fuck me, fuck me, Fuuuuuccckkk meeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

At the same time, in the living room, Naruto was busy doing Tsunade doggy style. He loved how wet her pussy was. Watching Mei and Chojuro do it had been a huge turn on, it had made her want to do it with Naruto even more. Soon, she could not keep quiet as Naruto's thrusts grew harder and more rapid.

"Oh," Naruto grunted. "Uh! Uh! I'm going to come!"

"Do it!" Tsunade said. "Come inside of me!"

"Rasengan Pussy Tornado!" Naruto cried as he shot his load inside Tsunade

"OOOOOHHHH FEELS SO GOOD! UH! UH! UH! OOOOOHHHHH! OOOOOH!"

The simultaneous cries of sexual pleasure were quite loud and the entire neighborhood took notice.

Nearby, as Shikaku made sweet love to his wife, they heard the cries from Tsunade's home and shrugged to themselves.

"Sounds like someone's having fun over there," Shikaku said.

"Now there," Yoshino said, "Don't be jealous. You've almost got it this time. Make me come hard, okay darling?"

"Yes dear," was all Shikaku could manage as he continued thrusting his dick into his wife's pussy.

The next day, Naruto and Tsunade saw off their friends from Kirigakure. Mei and Chojuro were beaming, still feeling the rush from their first time last night. Ao stood off on the side, looking very disgruntled and pissed off.

"Thank you for everything you have done for us," Mei said as she took Tsunade's hands and then hugged her.

"You're welcome here any time," Tsunade said.

Life went on as normal for the village of Konoha. There was a lot more kissing, hugging, and fucking these days. All the married people found their marriages rejuvenated by the art of sex jutsu. All the singles reveled in their freedom by having lots of casual sex and wanton orgies. It was a glorious time to be alive. Through it all, Naruto and Tsunade had lots and lots of hot, sweaty sex.

One month after Mei's visit, Tsunade gathered the entire village together in the same gathering hall where she had once been put on trial.

"I have an announcement to make," Tsunade said to everyone gathered. The entire audience went silent. Naruto, standing next to her, had no idea what she was going to say.

"I have decided to step down as your Hokage," Tsunade said.

The entire room erupted in confused yells and shouts of surprise. WHY? Everyone wanted to yell. Tsunade silenced them with a wave of her hand.

"The reason is, I am three months pregnant."

"_**What**_?" practically the entire village shouted in unison, Naruto included. He stared at his lover in shock. He had never in a million years imagined that Tsunade could become pregnant. What was this all about?

"I know, I thought it could never happen either," Tsunade smiled. "But something in Naruto's sex jutsu got my hormones reactivated I guess, because I started ovulating again. I'm going to retire so I can focus on raising our child."

"But who will be Hokage now?" someone cried out from the audience.

Tsunade took Naruto's hand and stepped forward with him.

"Now... who? Who better than this man, who has led us to a new golden age in the history of our village? The hero of the Fourth Ninja War, and now the father of sex jutsu? I nominate Naruto."

Gradually, after a period of silence and whispers, voices began piping up in support of Naruto.

"Naruto."

"Yes, we should make Naruto the Hokage!"

"Naruto should be the one!"

"Naruto is our future!"

"All hail Naruto!"

Everyone started chanting Naruto's name and it was all he could do to smile in embarrassment and rub the back of his head, not knowing how to respond.

"Looks like they're taking to the idea," Tsunade said to him softly, "they'll still have to run it through the high council to make it official, but I think it's going to be you, Naruto."

Naruto felt a strange feeling welling up in his heart. It was the moment he had dreamed of his whole life. And standing next to him, the woman who had made it possible for him. He took her hand and squeezed it.

One Month Later

Naruto and Tsunade were playing strip poker in Tsunade's bedroom, which was one of their favorite things to do. They played while discussing Hokage Naruto's plans for the village.

"First thing I'm going to do," Naruto said, "Is have my statue carved on the mountain next to yours."

"Really?" Tsunade said, eyebrows arched. "How... noble."

"That's not all," Naruto said, smiling. "I'm going to have my statue giving your statue the tongue."

"What?" Tsunade said, her face flushed. "Are you serious? That is really fucking perverted."

"Hey... it's me, right? I've got a second proposal for Konoha too."

"Yeah, what's that?"

Both Naruto and Tsunade were nearly naked, down to their underwear. When the game ended, they would have sex. That's how it had always been.

"I have a new design for our headband. It's the new symbol of Konoha."

He showed Tsunade a piece of paper containing his drawing for the symbol: X|X

The two X's intersected each other, with the single vertical line dividing the middle.

Tsunade did a face palm. "Oh boy, do I want to know what this is supposed to represent?"

"See here," Naruto said eagerly, "the two lines meeting at a right angle at the top, that represents the man's legs, and the bottom lines meeting at right angle at the bottom, that's the woman's legs. And the line in the middle, that represents the man's dick sliding into her pussy."

Tsunade laughed. "You're really something else, aren't you. What are you going to do then. Change our village name?"

"Nah," Naruto said. "I'm not interested in fucking with our name. We can keep calling ourselves Konoha. I've got more ideas though. Like including a big orgy during the chuunin selection exam, to test out the candidates' sex jutsu powers of course."

"You're really going to turn our village into the sex party village aren't you?"

"Hey, sweetie, gotta let the good times roll."

Naruto pushed his cards into the middle.

"I'm all in," he announced.

"Really?" Tsunade said. "You're already butt naked though. You lost, dear. Game over."

"No!" Naruto held up a finger and smiled. "As much as I like pregnant sex, and how your hot breasts are even bigger than they are now... and as much as I want to stick my hard cock inside of you right now... I got one more thing to wager."

"And what would that be?"

"My heart. My mind. My soul. All yours."

Tsunade blushed anew. "What are you talking about?"

"Marry me, Tsunade. Let's have a wonderful future together."

"Is that really something you want to wager and leave up to chance?"

"It's not really chance though, isn't it? You're a damn terrible card player. The only times you won, I let you win because I wanted to give you chance so you wouldn't feel bad about losing all the time. Like I said, all in, and no regrets."

Tsunade smiled. She put a hand over her belly, feeling the new life that was growing inside of her. She looked at Naruto and saw him as the husband, lover, father to her child, that she had always wanted. She looked at her cards and admitted, they were really quite shitty. She would never win shit with this hand at any casino. It wouldn't be too hard of a call to make, now, would it?

Tsunade pushed her cards towards the middle and whispered, "I'm all in, too," before leaning in to gently kiss him on the lips.

The End


End file.
